Guizhi Fuling pill is a traditional Chinese traditional compound patent medicine, originated from “Golden Chamber Synopsis”, it is made by the same amount of Cinnamomi Ramulus, Poria, Moutan Cortex, Paeoniae Radix Rubra, and Persicae Semen after crushing and honey refining, and it is mainly used for gynecological diseases, including for women in places with blood stasis, amenorrhea, abdominal pain, or postpartum lochia (see SFDA standard WS-11424 (ZD-1424)-2002, etc.).
In recent years, the research on Guizhi Fuling pill is basically limited to the improvement of its preparation and the corresponding preparation method. For example, Chinese patent application No. 201210260676 discloses a preparation method of Guizhi Fuling pill, including preparation of powder, pill of Guizhi Fuling pill, the first microwave vacuum drying, coating and the secondary microwave vacuum drying;
Chinese patent application No. 201110005242 discloses a preparation method of Cinnamomi Ramulus Poria pellets, including grounding Poria into fine powder, extracting the volatile oil of Cinnamomi Ramulus, distilling and crystallizing the water extract of Moutan Cortex, mixing Paeoniae Radix Rubra and boiling Persicae Semen, adding ethanol and inclusion of cyclodextrin, processing extract and obtaining the mold core, combining the adhesive and preparing mold pellet, finally spraying, coating, and obtaining the pellet;
Chinese patent application number 200810105202 discloses a Cinnamomi Ramulus Poria preparation and its preparation method, wherein; it applies the vibration type ultra-fine pulverization technology and improves the utilization rate of the medicinal materials;
Chinese patent application No. 200810150311 discloses a Cinnamomi Ramulus Poria preparation and its preparation method, which use supercritical carbon dioxide mixed extraction technology, are made into soft capsules or tablets, hard capsules, granules, mixture and other dosage forms;
Chinese patent application No. 200510060814th discloses a Cinnamomi Ramulus Poria drop pill. Its preparation processes include distilling the Moutan Cortex with water vapor, collecting distilled liquid, separating and obtaining the volatile components, performing refluxing extraction to dregs and Cinnamomi Ramulus, Persicae Semen, Paeoniae Radix Rubra or Paeoniae Radix Alba and Poria by ethyl alcohol, recovering alcohol until non-alcohol taste, concentrating to paste, adding water and decocting the dregs, filtering, and combining filtrating liquid, reducing pressure and concentrating to clear paste, and combining the paste above mentioned, mixing with the remaining Poria fine powder, drying, crushing, performing 100 mesh sieve, adding the volatile components above, obtaining the main drug extracts; heating the excipient at 60-105° C. and making it into the melt and mixing it with the main drug extract, dripping it at 70-100° C., dripping it to the methyl silicone oil or vegetable oil or liquid paraffin coolant with temperature of 5˜30° C. for cooling, remove Coolant, the pill will be obtained after selection;
Chinese patent application No. 200410100866 discloses Cinnamomi Ramulus Poria soft capsule and its preparation process; wherein it basically consists of water or alcohol extract of Cinnamomi Ramulus, Poria, Moutan Cortex, Paeoniae Radix Rubra, Persicae Semen, diluent, suspending agent and wetting agent; capsule material is made from gelatin, plasticizer and water; it is used for treatment of dysmenorrhea, habitual abortion, asthma and other diseases;
Chinese patent application No. 200410069115th discloses a Cinnamomi Ramulus Poria orally disintegrating tablets and its preparation method, which are composed of effective components extracted Cinnamomi Ramulus, Poria Moutan Cortex, Paeoniae Radix Rubra, Persicae Semen and medicinal excipient. The medicinal excipient includes erythritol and chitin or low substituted hydroxypropyl methylcellulose or carboxymethyl sodium carboxymethyl starch or cross-linked carboxymethyl starch sodium or insoluble crosslinked polyvinylpyrrolidone.
The inventor found that these studies or records of the Guizhi Fuling pill were basically limited to gynecological diseases, not involving the control of body weight and blood lipid, especially the study of existing technology not only didn't study these effects in depth, but also made the preparation process more complicated; for the treatment effect, especially the control of human blood lipid effect, it had no improvement.
In addition, some Chinese herbal compounds also include Ramulus, cinnamomi, Poria, Moutan Cortex, Paeoniae Radix Rubra and other crude drug, but they selects ten tastes of raw materials (crude drug), even select dozens tastes of raw materials (crude drug), the formula is very complicated and the production quality is difficult to control.